


the dwindling line

by itsonlylove



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Erik is extra AF, F/M, Post Beneath a Moonless Sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlylove/pseuds/itsonlylove
Summary: Erik does what he thinks it’s best for Christine to move on.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	the dwindling line

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the Phandom and my first fic published on this website. Hope you enjoy, if you like it let me know. I was planning on making it a multi chapter LND fix it but I don’t know yet.

It was just a line. A simple line on a regular piece of paper. He did not know what he was trying to do with this, madame Giry had the date for them to board the ship and move across the ocean and start anew in America, he should just leave. He did last time they saw each other. Why was it so difficult to just leave now? 

Why did he want to have that one line delivered? He knows she probably won’t see it and if she does, she won’t care. Who’s to say the mail won’t be intercepted by the boy and once he sees what it is he will destroy it before she sees it?

_ What if she does care? She kissed you, twice. She came back and then you left her.  _

_ Left her... _

He tries to shake those thoughts from his mind. She still left with the boy, if she came back it wasn’t because she loves him, or cares and even if she did care, her Vicomte wouldn’t let her come near him. 

So incredibly stupid what he’s doing, but he does it anyway because he loves her and he hopes that this line, this note, gives her closure. And maybe this will give him the closure that he needs too. Maybe all the threatics he’d planned will help the both of them move on.

Erik stands up from his chair and asks little Meg if she could drop the little note near the De Chagny state as needed. They’re getting ready to leave. He needs this. 

_ Erik is dead. _

(...)

Everyone was calling him melodramatic, that all that he’s doing is too much. He’ll be the first to agree with them, he knows it’s too much. 

But after all the pain and suffering that he caused her, that apparently he keeps putting her on to, he needs to help her bury her ghosts. For her, she may think about it literally. He tried to convince himself that she was not coming back for a second time, to bury. To tell him goodbye, but here she is. He can see her clearly from his hiding spot, while the Daroga speaks to her slowly, he wishes he could hear what he’s saying and what she is answering. She’s not crying, her perfect features not moving, not showing any indication of pain and he reassures him that this is what he wanted. This is the reason he was planning all this. 

So he decides to just look at her, see her more clearly. Have his fill of her so it can last him for the rest of his life, he wishes that his life ends soon so he doesn’t have to actually know what it is to not remember her clearly. But he’s content right now with only seeing her, see her magnificent figure, how beautiful she is, how she’s full of daylight and beauty. How stupid he was for trying to drag her to the night, such creature was not destined to be on the dark, she needed the sun and unfortunately he cannot give that to her, no matter how much he desires to do so.

She looks paler than usual and just different. He keeps wondering why is she here, why did she come but he must be content, this was his plan no? This is what he wanted. 

She’s standing there, angelic. Softly playing with her hands while Nadir speaks to her softly and all Erik wants is to hold her. To tell her that is all a lie, that he wants her to be happy with her Vicomte, to have the sun and daylight and be as happy as she can. Why does she look scared? 

_ It's almost over _ .

that was the only thing that was keeping sane, it was almost over and she would be able to go back to the ground and move on. She will forget all about him and in maybe a few months or a year tops, everything will be as if it was a nightmare. 

He sees as the Daroga leaves her alone for a few minutes with that damned coffin, no one is there. The coffin is a symbol of his past self being buried. She speaks slowly to it and he wants to know what her final words for him are but he cannot move further, because then she’ll know he’s there and he can’t do this to her. 

She then stands straight, wipes the tears from her eyes and he can see her resolve then and there. She’s ready to leave this place and him behind. His heart is breaking but this is what he wanted and what he intended.  _ Good for her. _

A few hours later he’s boarding a ship to America, hiding, ready to start again. 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if you see any grammatical errors, please let me know. Thank you for reading!


End file.
